


the sociology of a frog

by androgynousmikewheeler



Series: frog: an encyclopedia [2]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Bad Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Unfortunately for Edgar Frog, his vampire hunting expertise proves unhelpful in the field of flirting.
Relationships: Sam Emerson/Edgar Frog
Series: frog: an encyclopedia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015534
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	the sociology of a frog

"I hope you don't get killed by vampires."

Sam looks up from his comic book. "What?"

Edgar's face is red, his expression unclear. "I hope you don't get killed by vampires."

"Is... is that a threat?"

Edgar sinks his head back behind his book. "No. Shut up, Mr. Phoenix."

Sam raises an eyebrow and laughs. "You sure _you_ didn't come from Krypton?"

"Hmph." His breath ruffles the hair hanging over his red bandana.

Sam grins and leans over the counter to pull down the book hiding Edgar's face. His voice is sing-song. "Why are you hiding from me?"

"Monster bashers don't hide. I'm reading."

"Sure, you are." He rests his chin in his hands and crinkles his nose at Edgar.

"Stop that."

"No. What do you mean about me getting killed by Nosferatu?"

"I just don't want you to. It would be lousy."

Sam pulls back, his smug smile gaining a touch of sincerity. "Thanks. I think."

Edgar pulls his comic back up in front of him. His voice cracks slightly as he mutters, "You're welcome."

Sam goes back to his own superheroes, but his cheeks match his pink button up. 

He's pretty sure that was an attempt at flirting.


End file.
